A different kind of love
by darkraven2
Summary: A story about Aragorn's childhood in Imladris and Cevina, the maiden that took care of him and Cevina's romance with Elrohir.
1. 1-------------------------------->

Foreword

Aragorn Speaks-

               Too much time has passed and the memories have already began to blur. But the warm comfort of her soul has not yet left me.  

I was a child of only five when I fully acknowledged her in my life. I spent much of my childhood in her care, especially when my mother was not around. She was so full of life and happiness as I remembered it, although, perhaps I was just naïve. Her eyes were that of emerald green; oh how they used to sparkle. Her hair was as black as the feathers on a raven and as soft as a flower petal. A goddess she seemed to be when I was a babe.  (Do not mistake, I had no improper thoughts about her. She was a sister to me. )

It was her who first taught me how to ride, and occasionally rode by my side. She seemed to know how to do many things, although most of them not exceptionally well. I could always turn to her when I felt I had done something terribly wrong, knowing that she would comfort me. 

But I will not lie; she was not everyone's princess. Even the most beautiful people have troublesome pasts and hers was perhaps the most shameful. She spoke to almost no one about her early years and her family. Every time I got close enough to asking she always turned the subject elsewhere. Yet as I grew older, she confided in me many secrets.  But as I grew older, I realized how many people were not willing to give her a chance for one reason or another, among these many friends. She had a romance of her own, so sweet yet full of sorrow, but that is not my place to tell. 

I will not write any further, for the rest is to be explained in the story. My heart aches to think of how many things could have been different, but the past is best left alone…

____________________________________________________

                                             Prologue 

Cevina Speaks-

               " The night was a complete torture as I watched the pieces of my life fall and shatter. I knew I could not give up my child, though keeping the babe here was impossible. My confession struck the entire house. Madame Marie had just gotten completely happy and used to my services to her 'house'. She was for a few months ecstatic about bragging me to low life men.  Yet what she chose to ignore was all the lies my father told her before he sold me to her. The truth is, there was nothing wrong with me; I could have children.  Upon receiving the news that I carried a child to some drunken bastard, she threw me out. Of course not without chasing me around with a kitchen knife first."

               "I stole a horse from the nearest stables and rode far from the miserable place. My luck however, was not completely ill. I thought for a while about where to go and remembered a person that had met with my father before. He was one of my mother's folk with golden hair and bright eyes.  He had offered to take me in when I was a child but my father refused.  I remembered he handed me a locket and told me to come to him whenever I needed. Although, this was a long shot.  I could not count the years since he last saw me. But it was something to hope for. The money I 'earned' would last me no more than a few weeks. Perhaps even less."

               "He told me the story of a valley or some sort that he lived in, where everything was beautiful. I asked around for this place yet all the bartenders did was laugh."

               "One night, I came across one of my mother's folk. Though his hair was dark and not golden like the fair one that offered to take me in. I did not approach him but I did ask around where he was headed. My interests sparked as I heard the stories. He was headed where I was looking for. So like any other hot-blooded creature, I fallowed him. But I fallowed far enough so he would not notice."

               "Curiosity is sure a sin. I have been attacked by the most ill looking creatures I have ever laid eyes on. So I did the only thing I knew how, I ran. It was a moonless night so I had little idea where I was running. But I did lose them after a lot of sharp turns. I don't believe they were after me especially. I hid for a while breathing hard. I was terribly famished and this surely isn't good for my poor child. I could not survive on berries. Now I had lost track of the rider."

               "Finally after a few days of looking, I was nearly caught up to the rider. He was going toward the strangest of place. It was much further than I had been. My brother had taken me riding to many places (before he ran away) but nowhere near here. Yet, I suppose we must learn to trust our feelings, should we not?"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

                                                            ONE 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

               Glorfindel looked curiously at the girl that knelt before him. Her hair was raven black like her father yet her eyes sparkled like her mother's. He remembered well how he had offered to take her in when she was young but now it many things have changed. It was ill at ease for him to take her in without any thoughts now. She was grown and who knew how she thought. Her stay at a whorehouse surely will not make her comfortable here. 

               Yet he looked at her with pity. She bore a child, how could he just send her away. 'Perhaps she will make a nice maid here…' He thought hopefully. Although her past will not make her well accepted. Maybe he will be able to send her away when her child is old enough. 

               "Please… I can do many things…." Cevina begged, although she knew it was not true. She could read, although not well, she could write, but she was not great at that either. Yet through her tears she knew that he was soft of heart. She knew he would take her in, even if it were only till her child is born. 

               "Alright." said Glorfindel with a smile of sympathy. He held out his hand to her and at this Cevina grinned. 

               She walked with him to a room in the far end and waited as he walked in. She wondered heartily what was coming, would she be a servant? She could do cleaning with ease. 

               "Come…"said Glorfindel. He knelt by a crib and smiled at the babe that was sleeping sweetly. Cevina bit her lip at the boy. She was terribly bad with children, although she was going to have one of her own. But she was not going to blow her chance of having a roof over her head. 

               "Can you care for him, his mother is quite busy and since…" 

               "I can." replied Cevina quickly. 

               "Good." And with that he smiled. Cevina however, looked doubtfully at the child. He looked innocent now but awake… times will not be as wonderful. 

               "He is called Estel…" Glorfindel began but Cevina had stopped listening. She placed her slender hands by the edge of the babe's pillow. He was very sweet. After a moment however the child awoke suddenly and began to cry. Cevina fell back quickly and raised an eyebrow.

               "Hold him… go on…"

               "I…" She did not know how to hold a baby. She had only gotten close enough to see one a number of times. But of course what choice did she have? Cevina slipped her arms around the poor child and tried to pick him up but he only cried louder. Taken back by his out burst, she let go and he propped back on the bed. 

               "What are you doing?" Came a woman's voice from behind. Cevina turned around and looked up at the lady that stood before her. The woman quickly picked up the babe and cradled him in her arms. 

               "Cevina… this is the lady Gilraen…" said Glorfindel softly. He looked uncomfortably from the lady to Cevina. 

               "Madame…" Cevina lowered her head. Gilraen's eyes shifted for a moment and smiled weakly. She did not like the girl that knelt before her, for she felt a sense of danger around her. But it was not her way to judge quickly. 

               "Cevina… will help care for the child…"said Glorfindel quietly, "At your permission of course…"

_________________________________________  
  


it gets interesting


	2. 2

Two

________________________________________________________  
  


               "_Cevina learned to handle the child although the lady was still reluctant to leave him in her care. She grew attached to Estel as if he were her own. There were not really any others that she could talk to.  (Perhaps Glorfindel, but he was busy and usually never around.) Being who she was, her presence was not really welcome in Imladris. "_

____________________________________________

               Elrohir lay upon the bed and sighed. He pressed one hand over his wound and winced. The knife had cut pretty deep into his flesh. If he had not lucked out he might have died right on the spot. 

               "You should not do that…"Cevina smiled as she opened the door. Elrohir raised his eyes and turned toward the girl. Her hair was black and long and her eyes were emerald green. There was a cut on her cheek and her neck was covered with bruises. But she was pretty, very pretty.

               "And you should not be in here…" He replied with teasing smile. 

               "… Hmmm… I guess I could not resist…" She shrugged. She wanted very much to see the stranger that she fallowed a few moths ago. To her, he was quite charming, although a bit odd.  She took a look at his wound and made a face. The blood was seeping through his clothing and gushing onto the sheets.  "What happened?"

               "I had a slip up…" He replied, "Nothing too serious…"

               "I would call this pretty serious…" She whispered as she began to help clean the wound. She had no idea what she was doing of course but he did not notice.  "Who did this?"

               "… Orcs." 

               "Orcs… what are orcs?" She looked up at him. Elrohir glared at her for a moment and laughed softly. Cevina dropped her eyes and smiled. 

               "Cevina what are you doing in here?" A sharp voice came from behind. 

               "I…" 

               "You're not supposed to be here, get out, now!" It was the voice of Hiera, the nurse. Elrohir opened his mouth to say something in her defense but thought better of it. He was not in the mood to argue with Hiera not to mention the pain was really getting to him. Cevina licked her lips at him before slipping out the door. 

               "You must not get too close to that one…"

               Elrohir didn't answer. He turned to his side and smiled. "…She's a whore you know…literally," Hiera continued bitterly, "And pregnant with the child of some drunk piece of…" 

_____________________________________________________  
  


               "Cevina… he's beautiful…" 

               She looked down and sighed. Her body felt weary and painful but she was happy. She had a new baby boy. She was bleeding heavily yet it was far from her mind. Everything seemed blissful for that one moment. "Let me hold him…" She reached out with weak arms. 

               "What will you name him?"

               "Gawen…" She answered after a few thoughtful seconds. Her eyes fell upon the tiny baby in her arms. His blue eyes looked up at her curiously before starting to fall back asleep. 

               "I want see him…" Estel looked up and peered over her shoulders. He was a boy of three now and smart as a whip. Cevina held the baby closer and kissed his brow. Everything seemed worth it then. Gawen would grow up happier than she did. That was all that matters. 

               "Why Gawen?" 

               "My brother was named Gawen…"replied Cevina after a silence. It hurt to think about her brother but it was also oddly nice. 

_____________________________________________________

               The next few months were harsh. She tried to care for her own babe and Estel although she was weary all the time. The other maidens continued to avoid her, whispering things about her past. But nothing could waver her joy of having Gawen in her arms. She was a mother, and not a bad one at that. 

               "Cevina, we're really busy in the kitchens today… can you just serve the wine?" 

               She nodded quietly although she hated the thought of pouring wine. It only brought back dreadful memories. She set Gawen on the bed and tucked him in. She brushed her hair a few times and headed toward the kitchens. The night passed quite dreadfully slow. Time and time again she went in receiving looks of interest, loathing, and even pity. Everyone seemed to know everything about her. 

               Cevina poured wine quickly trying to avoid the gaze of those that stood around her. But she caught the glance of Elrohir and smiled yet her hand slipped. Wine spilled onto the lap of a burly man. 

               "You little…"He cried as he shoved her onto the ground. Cevina looked up and started to apologize but he was past accepting apologies. His glass fell on the floor and shattered, the pieces flying everywhere. Cevina winced as the pieces of glass cut into her arms and face and she started to bleed slightly. Everyone gasped and stood up although no one made any notions to do anything. 

               "I'm sorry sir…" She began to say but she realized that would not do any good. He struck her hard across the face before she could say anymore and then turned back to his food. 

               "I must advise you not to that again, to anyone in my realm…" Came a clear and stern voice of the lord Elrond who had stood up as well, "Or I must ask you to leave…" He turned to Cevina and gave her a look of concern. Cevina quickly stood up and straightened her gown. She turned away and walked from the room. The other servants shook their heads at her as she walked back.

               "Are you alright?" 

               Cevina looked up from her lap. Elrohir sat down beside her on the bench overlooking the balcony and brushed the hair from her eyes. She smiled weakly and nodded. He looked down at her arms where some little pieces of glass still stuck into her cuts. 

               "What he did, it was out of line…"He began, "It was only an accident, he overreacted."

               "Thanks." She answered the only way she could. 

               "I didn't get to catch your name the last time," Elrohir said gently.

               "Cevina…"She replied quietly wondering where this was going. Although it felt awkward, she enjoyed his company.

               "I'm Elrohir…" He added feeling a bit strange.

               "I know, "She blurted, her cheeks turning a bit red, "Son of lord Elrond…" He laughed quietly at this and looked toward the sky. The waning moon glowed brightly in the sky and the stars twinkled in the background. 

               "Well, um… thanks." She said with a weak smile, "I'll… see you around." She knew better than to get too close to him, for he was of a higher race and class than her. But it was somehow comforting to know that someone was on her side. 


	3. 3

_________________________________________________________________  
  


               Estel looked doubtfully at the pony that stood before him. He had seen the others ride horses thousands of times but it seemed a lot easier when the pony was not right in front of him. He held out his hand to touch it but quickly stepped back. He wondered what happened to the eagerness he felt a few minutes ago, for now it was replaced with a queasy feeling in his stomach. 

               "Come on, up you go…" said Cevina as she lifted him up onto the horse. He felt pretty tense and clung to the reins with all his 5-year-old strength. She smiled at the face he made as he looked nervously at her. 

               "You ready?" asked Cevina as she stroked the pony. He nodded not taking his eyes off the horse. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and then opened them. He was moving; it wasn't so bad. After a few seconds he was even enjoying it. 

               "He's doing great…" Came a voice from behind. 

               "He's a natural." Cevina answered without looking back, "Wish I had been this comfortable my first time." She added with a smile. 

               "My lord!" She turned around and her eyes widened. She bowed quickly trying to hide her embarrassment. 

               "There's no need for that…" He answered with a quiet smile, "It is kind of you to teach him to ride." Cevina felt her cheeks burn and turned away to look at Estel. 

               After riding for quite a while, he had become pretty smooth. He was sitting on the horse like he had done this long before. Just when Cevina was about call him back, something seemed to have hit the pony. The horse gave a loud cry and started to gallop suddenly. Estel yelled in panic and clung to the horse. 

               "Estel!" Cevina cried as she lifted on the nearest horse. She rode hard after the pony. By now the poor boy had closed his eyes and was clinging onto the reins as hard as he could.

               "Help me!" He cried. Cevina drew close to the galloping horse and reached her hand out to him. 

               "Grab my hand!" She said sharply, trying to get as close as possible to his steed. Estel reached out his hand but it was too far to grab. Cevina started to whisper to the horse and the pony began to slow down, but only a little bit. She was able to grab him quickly and set him on her horse. 

               "What happened?"

               Cevina wheeled around as she set Estel on the ground. The lady Gilraen stared sharply at her. Estel ran to her mother's arms though still eying Cevina. 

               "The horse," She began quietly, "He panicked and started to gallop, I'm sorry, I was trying to be careful…"

               "Course your sorry…" 

               "Lady, I did not mean for this to happen," She added as calm as she could, "The last thing I want is for him to get hurt."

               "That may be but it still doesn't change the fact that he could have gotten seriously hurt."

               "It wasn't…. I didn't…." She muttered, lowering her head. 

               "Alright, but, I'd feel much better if you did not care for my son anymore…"

               "Mom!"

               Cevina opened her mouth to reply but she could not. It felt like being stabbed in the heart by a thousand knives. She bit her lip and turned away. "I'm sorry." She added, "I really am." 

               "Mother, she didn't do anything!" Estel protested although no one heard him. He was carried away with his eyes still on Cevina. 


	4. 4

Cevina Speaks-

               "_After the incident with the horse, I was no longer allowed near Estel. It hurt me dearly that I would never again be able to tuck him into bed or care for him. Yet it seemed that all the time I spent with Estel I transferred it to Gawen. Gawen was older now and starting to talk. Children are so precious at that age._

_               But now I was stuck without work. I was not to serve in the kitchens after the dinner happenings, so it seemed all I could do was tend after the horses. Though it was less busy, I did not like spending time down at the stables. Those who rode by gave me the looks of dislike and mocked me often." _

********************************************************************************  
  


               Elladan leapt off his horse and walked him toward the stables. He smiled as he saw the maid that stood before him. She seemed to be looking at him curiously. "He's gorgeous." She walked up to him and started to stroke his horse.  
  


               "Yes, he is isn't he?" He replied, surprised at how friendly she was. 

               "I have not seen you around for a while…" She spoke up and smiled at him.

               "Have we met?" said Elladan with a note of confusion. 

               "You don't remember me?" She whispered. The black haired maiden looked up hurt. 

               "I'm sorry, no." Elladan answered quietly. He thought hard; he had never forgotten a face before. He studied her up and down; she was small, shorter than an elf. But she was quite pretty. 

               "Oh…"She said looking down, very disappointed. 

               "What is your name?"

               "Cevina…" She said in almost a whisper as she took the horse in. Elladan rocked back and forth feeling pretty awkward. His mind went over nearly everyone he had seen in Imladris but he had no memory of her. 

               "It was nice seeing you, Elrohir…"Cevina smiled weakly as he walked off.

************************************************************************************  
  


               "Don't play with that!" Hiera snatched the wooden sword from his hands. Estel stared awkwardly at the lady. He raised an eyebrow as his friends all started laughing. "Its dangerous!" She snapped.

               "Cevina always let me do what I wanted!" He muttered and turned back to his friends. But Hiera grabbed his arm. He stared up at the lady and pulled away angrily. His friends looked at him shrugged before running off to play in the yard.

               "Look at you, you're filthy!" Hiera frowned. She grabbed his arm and dragged him away toward the rooms. 

               "Hey! You're hurting me!" Estel struggled from her grasp and tried to run from her.

               "That little whore spoiled you rotten!" Hiera muttered, "Its good you have me around now, another day with her and I shudder to think what you'd become…"

               "Don't call Cevina that!" He said angrily, wondering what on earth is a whore. But he could tell by her tone that it was not good. "And I'm not spoiled!" He added, feeling a bit embarrassed. 

               Hiera rolled her eyes and picked up a wet towel. She began to wipe the dirt from his face while he made a face at her. He frowned and folded his arms. "Your just mad because she's prettier than you!" He blurted out. It was not completely untrue. Hiera was pretty but the way she was always scowling ruined her image. But she did not like it very much when anyone pointed it out, especially a child. 

At this she struck him hard across the face almost knocking him to the ground. He looked up and put his hand on his cheek and stuck out his lower lip. He had learned his lesson about mouthing off toward her. 

"What's a whore?" He asked his friend after dinner for it was the thing that was on his mind all night. 

               "I don't know, but that's what daddy always calls mommy when they're fighting…"

               "So it must not be good right?"

               "I suppose not, she gets all red like a cherry afterwards." Tierri shrugged and went on digging for ants. 

               "That's what Hiera called Cevina." 

               "Really? My mommy said that Cevina was a bad seed. Something about a wrench..." Tierri added not looking up from his hole, "But I don't know what that is either."

               "Wrench?" Estel stared.

               "Mmhmm, I thought it was one of those tool things that you use to fix a table or something too!"   
  



	5. 5

Cevina Speaks-  
  
Gawen was older now. He was a small little boy with blond hair and green eyes. He was innocent, kind, adorable, everything that made him less like my son.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Gawen glared at the boy that stood before him with disbelief. "But. we're not supposed to wander off." He muttered. Estel shrugged and motioned him to fallow.  
  
"Come on, we'll be back before anyone knows we're gone."  
  
"But." Gawen bit his lip. He knew it was pointless to argue since he will end up going anyway. He always did. No matter if it was the time they jumped into the lake at night, or the time they tried to fly.  
  
"You want to see the pool don't you?" Estel turned around impatiently.  
  
"Yes but. cant we go during the day?"  
  
"And get caught? No way! If Hiera finds out she'll lock me up and never let me out!"  
  
"How did you find out about this. pool anyway?"  
  
"I. er." The confident boy started to shift uncomfortably. "Remember last week when Elladan rode out."  
  
"You fallowed him?" Gawen cut him off. His voice was full of shock and admiration. "Wait. on foot?"  
  
"No. I rode."  
  
"You stole a horse?"  
  
"No! I borrowed." Estel waved his hand impatiently, "The point is, it was amazing! So are you coming?"  
  
Gawen sighed and threw up his hands. He wondered how he was going to ride a horse when he had never even tried before.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Cevina closed the blinds to her room and fell back upon her bed. She wanted to sink into the ground as memories of the previous night flooded into her mind. She pressed her hand on her cheek where the knife had been. She cried quietly as she buried her face in her hands. She remembered being held down and being gagged. What happened next .  
  
The door opened and she heard someone walk in. She wiped her eyes and looked up. The lady Gilraen stood before her staring at her.  
  
"I'm sorry," She began, "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Have you seen my son?"  
  
"No. I haven't." She answered with a hint of defense. She paused and remembered Gawen. Where was he? Did he leave for breakfast already? No, it was still too early. Suddenly her mind shifted and she stood up.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I remembered something, that is all." She muttered and made her way from the room. Cevina looked around in panic. Where could Gawen have gone?  
  
____________________________________________  
  
  
  
Gawen clung on to his friend like mad. He did not love horses and he certainly did not like riding them. Every few minutes he felt like he was going to fall off and tumble toward his death somewhere. Estel grew irritated at the tightening grip on his arm.  
  
"Gawen you are not going to fall!" He snapped, "Now sit up!"  
  
" Where are we going?"  
  
"Stop worrying! I think I'm going the right way." Estel muttered. He laughed quietly as he thought about Gawen's expression when he said, "think."  
  
"I can't believe it! It's morning!" Gawen groaned, "They're sure to know we're gone by now."  
  
"I guess it was a little further than I thought."  
  
"Lets stop and eat." Gawen suggested, "Maybe you can figure out where you got lost." He had pretty much caught on that they were lost.  
  
"What are we going to eat?"  
  
". I don't know. Can you hunt?"  
  
"Give me a break, do I have to do everything?"  
  
"I don't either." Gawen replied knowing that his friend would gladly do it if he could. Estel pulled the horse to a stop and leaped off. He gave Gawen a hand and pulled him off.  
  
"Lets look for some berries or something." He said, nodding to the bushes. "You go that way, I'll go this way, we'll meet back here in five minutes.  
  
Gawen muttered to himself as he kept walking. "Why did I come, he should've told Tierri to come instead." He took off his cloak and used it to hold the strawberries. After about three minutes he heard a scream. "Estel?" He called. There was no reply. 


	6. 6

               "Cevina, where are you going?" Elrohir spoke up as he saw Cevina lift onto a horse. He had not seen her in quite a long while and was curious to talk to her. 

               "To find my son." She replied without noticing him. She was quite upset at the fact he did not even remember her. Although she knew she was not the most… memorable person ever. 

               "Gawen?" He said as he followed her. Cevina looked down at him and nodded. She wondered how he could remember her son but not her. But the thought just made her more discontent. But she had no time for that now. There was much more to worry about. 

               "Yes, Gawen." She added, "Have you seen him?" She did not even bother to expect an answer. 

               "The last I saw, he was…" Elrohir trailed off and thought about it again. He knew exactly what happened. He knew Estel much too well not to. He quickly picked up his sword and lifted onto his horse. 

               "What are you doing?" Cevina asked as she saw him starting to ride after her. 

               "Do you know where he is?"

               "…No…" She replied quietly, "But…I can't not go." She looked up confused and irritated but noticed that he was smiling. "Is this funny to you?" She spoke up angrily. 

               "Of course not, it is just, I might have an idea where he is." Elrohir replied, a bit taken back. But he figured she was just worried about her son. Cevina said nothing more and just nodded. He smiled and rode on ahead. She stared after him, admiring how firm and strong he looked. But she quickly shook the thought from her mind as she remembered who he was and who she was. 

               They rode off from the fair valley and further into the wild. Cevina had never had as much experience riding in these parts and rode hard to keep up. Suddenly Elrohir pulled to a stop, he glared around and frowned. "I was almost positive they would be here." He said quietly. 

               "… Positive? Positive is not good enough!" Cevina snapped. She was much too worried about Gawen to calm down. He was her reason for living…her everything.  

                 
               "It's alright… we'll find him… I promise." Elrohir said, as he looked toward the path that led ahead. 

               Cevina sighed, "I'm sorry… I'm just really worried about Gawen… and Estel." She was finally catching on. Elrohir touched her cheek softly with his hand and smiled. 

               "… I am almost positive that they were coming here… they must have gotten lost on the way." 

               "Can I ask you something?" Cevina said softly. 

               "Depends… what are you going to ask me?"

               "… Do you remember the night of the feast that you came to speak with me?"

               "Yes… of course."

               "Then why did you act as if you did not know me… when I saw you at the stables."

               "The stables?" Elrohir repeated. He did not remember being at the stables anytime in the near past. He then realized what was happening. "I think who you saw was my brother."

               "Your brother?" Cevina said gently. Elrohir walked his horse beside her and turned to her. It was the first time he had realized how beautiful she looked. He pulled the hair from his eyes and kissed her forehead. 

               "Yes." He said quietly, "I would never such a pretty face… no matter what happens." 

               "Pretty face? Oh really?" Cevina teased. 

               "… They don't come prettier…" Elrohir said as he gently cupped a hand up to her cheek. 

               "… I would love to continue this conversation later… but let us find my son first…" Cevina said as she turned away. At this they rode off. She smiled as she noticed the firm muscle on the elven prince's neck and how strong his body seemed. It seemed that she wanted more than anything was for him to hold her in those strong arms. 

               They rode for a while deeper into the woods but saw no sign of the boys. The sun was high in the skies and noon air blazed down on them. "I do not think we can ride anymore without stopping…" Elrohir sighed noticing that Cevina was weary and tired. He pulled to a stop and leapt off his horse. Cevina nodded and did the same. 

               "Have some water." He said as he pulled a flask from his belt. 

               "Thank you…" Cevina breathed as she pressed it to her lips. 

               "We have no idea where they are… it is better to wait for a bit, if they are trying to make their way back, they have to cross this path." 

               "… If you are sure." Cevina muttered. She sat down on a tree stump and bit her lip. They sat in silence for a few moments and as time passed, spoke of little things. But as the sun slipped toward the west, any hopes of continuing were pretty much shattered. 

               "Always wanted to know…" He said in a half teasing voice, "Are the rumors true?" 

               "Which ones?" Cevina replied, "I have not a perfect memory to remember all seven hundred of them…"

               "Why were you that dreaded place?"

               Cevina laughed coldly and turned her face to the handsome elf beside her. "If you really want to know, I was only a little girl when I woke up to find that everyone I had ever cared about was either dead or gone over night. The only left was he, my new father. When I turned to face him, I realized that he was no longer the sweet, charming man that he had deceived my mother by but another cruel and ruthless man. I worked for him like a damn slave for a quite a long time. Then one day, he brought another man to my room while I was sleeping…" She paused and gave a cruel short laugh. She wondered for a moment why she had just opened up so much to a complete stranger but thought to go on, since she already started. Elrohir glared in disbelief for a moment and then rubbed her shoulder soothingly. 

               "The man raped me and before I knew it I was bound and gagged and sold to this…" She stopped as if trying to utter a word that carved every bit of pain she has ever known. Elrohir did not need her to go on, he simply laced his fingers around hers to show that he understood. 

               "So there you have it…" Cevina shrugged, "My sob story…" She paused for a moment and turned to him. She has never told this to anyone save Glorfindel before. 

               Elrohir could think of nothing to say so he just nodded quietly. 

               "… You know what's funny?" Cevina added, "I do not even care what other people will make of it anymore. My only fear is that Gawen will be ashamed of me once he finds out, and will not want to know me."

               "Gawen won't think that way…" Elrohir whispered pulling her closer to him, "He's too good to think that way. 

               "… Can you promise that?" Cevina said sadly as she laid her face upon his breast.

               "I promise." Elrohir said softly and kissed her twice, once on her forehead and another on her lips. Cevina could not describe the warmth she felt just then; for once it actually felt pleasing, rather than indifferent or painful. Elrohir looked down and instead of seeing another friend, he saw something more. Cevina was gorgeous, more gorgeous than anyone that he had ever come to know and he cared for her. With that he slipped his arms around her waist to show her this. Cevina felt lifted as his tongue pressed into her mouth and they kissed again and again. She could feel his hands feeling down her back and beginning to undress her and she slowly went for strings on his shirt. But as he felt toward her arms he let go gently and turned his eyes toward hers. 

               "What's wrong?" She whispered softly, afraid of his answer. She knew he was going to tell her that he made a mistake… and that she was not good enough for him. 

               "Cevina… your arms…" Elrohir whispered as he looked up and down at the fresh bruises and cuts which one of them was dripping blood.

               "You know where I have been… and you know that some men aren't so nice…" She said softly and turned away quickly pressing her hand over the bleeding cut. 

               "Those are fresh…" Elrohir added. He looked sympathetically at Cevina, still holding her in his arms. 

               "I…" Cevina could think of no answer to this, "I'm really clumsy…" She said stupidly. 

               "No…" Elrohir whispered gently, "Cevina tell me the truth…" He said as he stroked her hair. She was coming to tears and choking down her sobs. He could not understand what was wrong except that some had hurt her. He lifted her and kissed her again. "It's ok…" He whispered. 

               "Remember… the one that I was to show a room to?" Cevina said quietly, "Well… I guess he wasn't so nice either."

               "No…" Elrohir said gently as his eyes filled with horror. "He… I'll kill him." He did not know why but he felt a strong urge to protect Cevina and make her happy.  

               Cevina smiled weakly at the empty promise. It was nice, having someone care. But she never counted on anyone to actually be there more than one night. She looked up at the handsome face smiling back at her and froze. It seemed that if anyone had found out how close they had gotten…


End file.
